Intersección de mundos
by Kathe Su
Summary: Katherine Darkwood reina vampiro se ve en una encrucijada su esposo el rey a sido asesinado por unos humanos, ella jura venganza hacia los asesinos de su amor matara a cada descendiente abandonando su reino sube a la tierra... pero no sabe lo que encontrara 400 años despues cuando solo queda 1 humano al que matar.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZON DE MELON ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA IDEA INICIA ES PROPIEDAD DE MARY AINSWORTH

* * *

Solo quedaban ellos los Ainsworth la ultima rama de descendientes mata vampiros que existía, la familia principal de asesinos vivían en el campo ocultando tras una fachada, su verdadera naturaleza ocultando su pecado al haber asesinado a mi esposo.

Quien pensaría que la punta de la sociedad oculta, estaría vagando por la tierra intentando tomar venganza por los hechos ocurridos hacia siglos

Seria el siglo XVI bajo la ciudad de Francia donde las personas normales vivian su dia a dia una sociedad secreta vivia bajo su mundo, la entrada permanecia cerrada solo se abria una noche al año; donde cualquiera que buscara el lugar podria entrar y vivir entro los eternos ¿quienes eran ellos? Vampiros la sociedad que bajo las sombras predominaba, gobernada por vampiros de sangre pura pasando su reinado a sus descendientes, el reino mas prospero hasta la fecha seria el del clan DarkBlack una union de vampiros sangre pura que predominaban la sociedad

Amados por su pueblo la pareja vivia sus dias en calma 2000 años de gobernacion justa todos debian vivir en paz y armonia sin destruir el orden publico o seria obligados a abandonar el reino y subir a la tierra

El reino era gobernado por 2 reyes: uno el rey del clan Blackwood y su esposa la reina absoluta del clan Darkwood al inicio habia sido un matrimonio por conveniencia pero al entrar al salon donde serian casados quedaron prendados al mirarse a los ojos

El 31 de octubre de todos los años era cuando el portal entre el reino humano y vampirico se abria, la entrada era por una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad despues de pasar varios tuneles se llegaba al centro de esta, donde bajo una capa de agua se encontraba el reino. Un reino eterno donde el tiempo no pasaba lo unico que marcaba los dias era la poca luz que se filtraba a atravez de la cueva

La reina Katherine Darkwood como todos los años permanecia inquieta a la espera de que su esposo Lysandre regresara de su "viaje" como solia llamarle al hecho de salir a la superficie a cazar humanos, antes de que el se fuera le habia suplicado por que se quedase, pero el habia insistido en que era el dia en que le traeria un regalo "la sangre mas dulce" sin poder decirle que no accedio a acompañarlo hasta la salida del reino esperando su regreso...

-Mi reina.-había entrado al castillo a una velocidad sobrehumana mi esposo Lysandre, yo permanecía mirando hacia la luna esta no era una buena noche, este era el momento cuando las puertas hacia nuestro reino se abrían permitiendo la entrada de cualquiera que buscara nuestra sociedad en el aire percibí el dulce olor, gire creyendo que me había traído un regalo no era así

Mis ojos se abrieron al verlo Lysadre, el rey de los vampiros permanecía de rodillas contra el suelo, mientras de su cuerpo atravesaba una fina flecha de madera, desde la herida emanaba a raudales sangre... el sagrado liquido de un pura sangre. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo aparecí junto a el ¿Que ha sucedido?.-solloce histérica lagrimas cubiertas de sangre manchaban mi blanco rostro

-Nos han encontrado.-no necesite una frase mas para saber a que se refería, los humanos habían entrado luego de siglos a nuestro reino... fuera se escuchaban los gritos de pelea entre nosotros y los seres inferiores " **encuentrelos y exterminenlos**" era la voz del que supuse era el líder de todos esos caza-vampiros. Si el rey y la reina fueran asesinados nuestra era terminaría, los humanos nunca mas vivirían con miedo a ser invadidos, los nuestros deberían dejar el reino y subir a la tierra, donde al primer rayo de sol serian erradicados... Lysandre no podía morir ni yo tampoco.

-Dake.-grite a todo pulmón, un segundo después el estaba a mi lado cubierto de sangre de humanos, había exterminado a los que planeaban entrar al castillo

-Si su alteza.-se inclino hacia mi lo tome por los hombros

-Basta de formalidades podremos ganar.-lo mire directo a los ojos el no podría mentirme

-No sin alguna bajas

-Mi esposo sobrevivirá.-el negó lentamente lo mismo que yo pensé "la herida con esa estaca hasta para un sangre pura como nosotros era fatal" me quede estática eso no era verdad, no podía todo terminar así, el rey debía vivir ¿que seria de mi? mas de 2000 años gobernando juntos; para que por gracia de un maldito e inferior humano todo terminara, ¡no!, nunca los perdonaría si el moría me encargaría de erradicar a cualquiera que hubiese tenido que ver en su muerte, cualquier descendiente de ellos sufrirían hasta desear la muerte, que no obtendrían rápido, sufrirían los suplicios mas grandes que cualquiera pudiera imaginar no quedaría ni uno

-Katherine debes huir .-Lysandre tomo mi mano entre las suyas, de sus labios emanaba sangre negué, no lo abandonaría estaríamos juntos hasta el final de nuestra existencia.-Por favor mi reina ¿que sera de nuestros subordinados si tambien mueres? tu destino es continuar fue maravilloso estos 2000 años a tu lado pero es hora de decir adiós.-

-No querido jamas te dejare no te rindas.-el comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.-Lysandre Blackwood jamas te perdonare si mueres.-el sonrió y soltó mi mano en ese momento todo comenzó a desmoronarse "El rey a muerto" escuche gritaban el ejercito de vampiros que intentaban controlar a todos esos humanos, el profundo dolor recorría nuestras extremidades hasta el punto de la tortura esa era la clara señal, si no bebía su sangre en ese momento todo se despedazaría, no tenia el poder para mantener el reino en pie fisuras comenzaban a emanar de los muros, nuestras edificadas construcciones, no tendría el valor de hacerlo eso significaría que el en verdad abría muerto... no lo quería reconocer, no quería hacerlo me dolía.

-Debes hacerlo.-escuche en mi mente las palabras de mi Lysandre "si llego a perecer es tu obligación beber mi sangre prométeme, júrame que mantendrás el reino unido" se lo había prometido.-

-Pronto seremos uno.-acto seguido uní mis colmillos en su cuello dando con la vena principal y extraje todo el liquido que había en su inerte cuerpo, la sensación de placer me embargaba con cada gota que entraba a mi cuerpo, sentía el poder fluir libremente a través de mis venas, mis ojos comenzaban a cambiar para volverse de un completo purpura en ese momento me había convertido en la líder, las construcciones regresaban a su forma natural, el dolor desaparecía dejando a un lado la sensación de frenesí.

"Viva la reina" gritaron al unisono cerré mis ojos mi cuerpo resplandecía, mi piel se endurecía, la incipiente luz que se filtraba no me hacia daño estaba un nivel arriba de antes, ahora podría salir a la tierra y cumplir mi venganza.

Los humanos salían por las puertas del reino a sabiendas que pronto estas se cerrarían y ellos terminarían atrapados por siempre; en este lugar donde el tiempo no corría, donde todos eramos eternos y mi venganza tambien lo seria por mi Rey, mi esposo, mi amado Lysandre caminaría eternamente buscando venganza...

* * *

Si leyeron el fic de mary pensaran que es plagio pero estan equivocados yo colaboro con ella en su fic pero este capitulo fue completamente escrito por mi asi que los derechos son mios la historia o idea principal de ella pero me permitio usarla habran muchas coincidencias pero este fic se centrara solamente en katherine espero les guste y dejen review la actualizacion de este fic sera cada miercoles


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE MARY AINSWORTH CON SU PERMISO YO ESCRIBO LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FANFIC

* * *

Ya había pasado mas de 4 siglos desde la muerte de mi Lysandre, mas de 400 años en los que yo la reina de los vampiros había comenzado a caminar por la tierra en busca de mi venganza, varios siglos en los que mi especie se había mantenido a salvo dentro del portal

Estaba sola en un mundo lleno de cambios rodeada por las mismas personas las guerras se sucedían unas a otra conflictos, mentiras, engaños... lo mismo de cada día mientra yo no cambiaba, siempre me podía hacer pasar por una muchacha de instituto, no era ningún problema, me sabia cualquier cosa que preguntaran desde la fecha e inclusive la hora del suceso, era impresionante el cinismo con el que los humanos cambiaban la historia, impresionante como hacían las cosas para quedar en mejor posición

Miraba por la ventana de ese desértico lugar dentro se encontraba el ultimo rastro de los que nos humillaron y terminaron con mi felicidad, hoy seria el día de mi venganza sus últimos descendientes vendrían a visitarlos, eran unas sanguijuelas sabían escabullirse solo que esta vez dejaron un rastro en su ultimo intento de matanza contra los míos.

Había torturado de las peores formas al ultimo de los Green, no sin antes el me dijera la ubicación de mi objetivo, ni una gota de esa pútrida sangre corría por mis venas, había aprendido a controlar el impulso de alimentación, no necesitaba la sangre humana para sobrevivir no necesitaba beber sangre.

Había matado humanos a lo largo de los siglos sin sentir absolutamente nada, solo odio hacia los seres que le había arrebatado su felicidad 400 años en los que había amasado una enorme fortuna, no debía preocuparse de nada, como al inicio de sus días sobre la tierra teniéndolo todo, el dolor no mitigaba, recordaba exactamente el día en que el murio la expresión de desconcierto cuando lo miro.

Lagrimas rojas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos sin control y comenzo a sollozar, miro a la luna la misma que hacia tanto tiempo ese no era el momento para cumplir su venganza, era un mal día como esa vez su instinto de supervivencia como siempre tenia razón, segundos después de ella emprender su retirada salieron los ainsworth mirando como entre las sombras desaparecía la reina vampiro.

Sabia que pronto tendría una mejor oportunidad de matarlos, seria mas fácil cuando no estuvieran juntos, primero serian sus hijos cosa que los alertaría de la presencia y la hora de la venganza seria mas satisfactorio para Katherine ver el sufrimiento al que eran sometidos por la perdida de su descendencia y el golpe final lo daría ella asesinándolos, lo importante era que la reina vampiro sabia en donde se encontraban sus objetivo y tenia el olor de ellos no podían escapar de ella los atormentaría.

Primero seria el hijo menor debía tener 17 años la misma edad que ella aparentaba su resolución estaba hecha iría al instituto donde debía estudiar dicho muchacho con mentiras y engaños lo atraería para asesinarlo y como regalo llevaría el cuerpo sin vida a sus padres, luego seguiria el hermano mayor después la esposa y al final el hombre

Mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse cual era el nombre del humano Lysandre al igual que su esposo... pero eso no cambiaría su destino era de mala suerte llamar a su hijo como al vampiro rey, pero tal vez lo hicieran para que el recuerdo de su victoria no se olvidara con el tiempo, pero ella lo erradicara, no necesito mucho para saber en donde estudiaba dicho muchacho, las palabras extraño eran las mas habituales que escuchaba cuando preguntaba por dicho humano, acaso seria diferente al resto que lo marcaban, se regodeo de felicidad el chico no seria muy extrañado

Cuando los rayos de sol subieron a la cima del cielo, la reina Katherine Darkwood se dirigió a el lugar donde encontraría a su objetivo, guiada por el efluvio tan característico que este despedir, su olor le causaba nostalgia no sabia porque había olvidado muchas cosas en esos 400 años que había pasado en el mundo humanos, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo se debilitaba no física sino mentalmente al grado de olvidar muchas cosas de su mundo

Me preguntaba que sucedería en el reino dejar a mi única hija gobernando de un día para otro debió ser difícil, pero ella lo lograria mientras yo estuviera con "vida" todo estaría bien, mi hija se había casado con Dake el mejor guerrero del reino, ese noble vampiro había prometido cuidarla con su vida y yo creía en el

* * *

Entre a ese curioso instituto el sweet amoris siguiendo al objeto de mi venganza, todos parecían humanos común y corrientes nadie destacaba hasta que yo llegue como si reflejar el sol todos voltearon a mirarme, exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar una vez mas debía soportar las miradas indecentes de los humanos, el desprecio de las humanas a veces odiaba ser una vampira siempre seriamos apetecibles y atrayentes ante nuestra presa, hermosos, perfectos pero yo siempre había destacado nacida de la familia imperial de vampiros siendo como un imán para cualquiera, no podrían evitar mirarme aunque lo desearan, su voluntad quedaría hecha añicos ante mi presencia, una rubia del montón sin nada que destacar era humana al fin y al cabo, se quedo mirándome ceñuda mientras permanecía en mi lugar no encontraría nada malo en mi; mi cabello era de un profundo plateado brillaba por si solo, mi piel blanca como la porcelana labios pequeños pero carnosos, una nariz bien perfilada y unos enormes ojos violetas mi estatura 1.70 metros, brazos delgados, mi pecho un poco grande, mi cintura pequeña, pareciese que se rompería, mis piernas eran largas y delgadas podría ser una perfecta modelo pero no quería nada de eso yo era perfecta a la vista de los humanos.

-Habia un exceso de hormonas en el aire algo similar a cuando los animales están en celo los humanos eran catalogados como animales.-camine hacia la entrada de ese lugar llegaba a incomodarme la manera en que me observaban

-Busco a un chico que se apellida ainsworth.-el muchacho frente a mi se quedo estético al verme, mi voz al igual que todo era hipnotizante pensaba irme de ahí pero me encontré contra el muro, el muchacho me mantenía agarrada de la cintura no podía golpearlo menos enfrente de todos esos humanos .-podrias soltarme.-pedi con un siseo el se estremeció al escuchar la voz del cazador, el era mi presa aun así no me solo

-Vamos bonita te haré sentir bien.-no entendi a que se refería ese repugnante humano, hasta que poso su mano en mi trasero y acerco su cuerpo al mio presionando mi pecho contra su cuerpo abrí mi boca mis colmillos salieron incipientemente lo mataría

-La señorita a dicho que la sueltes tomo la mano de ese humano quitandola de mi cuerpo y lo empujo, mire a mi salvador nunca creí que le debería algo a un humano me quede pasmada de mis labios salio el nombre de mi esposo

Lysandre no podía ser el pero era idéntico, la misma estatura, el mismo rostro, la misma sensación de cuando estaba con el, pero era imposible recordé en ese momento la profecía "el rey vampiro reencarnara cuatro siglos después, cuando un pura sangre abandone su naturaleza y se una a los humanos"

-Lo siento señorita escuche que me buscaba, soy Lysandre Ainsworth.-no podía ser el rey vampiro estaba aquí, lo mire directamente a los ojos e intente comunicarme mentalmente con el, nada funcionada un humano idéntico al antiguo rey, un descendiente de los ainsworth mis colmillos salieron, el era el ultimo la venganza seria completada con su muerte, pero no podia atacarlo el se parecía tanto a mi querido por el había jurado mi venganza

-Hey Lysandre porque tardas tanto.-un pelirrojo se acerco al muchacho y me miro sorprendido.-H hola tartamudeo se giro a su amigo * es tu novia * le susurro el chico Lysandro solo nego.- dime linda que haces aquí.-se giro a hablarme yo lo ignore tu eres Lysandre ainsworth.-el muchacho de las vestiduras antiguas asintió

-Para que me buscabas.-repitio de nuevo no le diría "para matarte"

-Me dijeron que estudiabas aquí y quería conócete.-menti el murmuró por lo bajo "nina" quien seria esa muchacha ¿por que sentía una especie de celos? .- me disculpo si fui una molestia

* * *

VALE Y AHI ESTA EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE KATHE Y LYSS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO HABRA VARIOS FLASHBACK´S QUE LES INTERESARAN ME DISCULPO POR NO HABERLO PUBLICADO EL MIERCOLES COMO QUEDE PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO Y TAMBIEN SIENTO NO PODER SUBIR EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN PERO NO TUVE IDEAS SI SE ME LLEGARA A OCURRIR ALGO LO SUBIRIA AUNQUE SEA CON RETRASO ESO ES TODO GRACIAS POR APOYAR MI NUEVO FANFIC A KAROL, ESTRELLA Y TONKSLOVE SUS REVIEWS ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ GRACIAS

NOS VEOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y EL VIERNES PARA QUIENES LEE MILAGRO DE ALAS BLANCAS Y EL LUNES CON DECISIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS


	3. RECUERDOS

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO **

**ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

**NO ACEPTO NINGUNA CLASE DE PLAGIO SEAN ORIGINALES**

***LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL SERAN CORTAS***

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LYSANDRO QUE CUMPLIÓ EL 22 DE NOVIEMBRE PRONTO ESTARÁ LISTO EL ONE-SHOT POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba sin que apenas lo notase un año completo desde mi encuentro con el

Lysandre me recordaba tanto a mi esposo era prácticamente igual una versión mas nueva de el, pero sin duda el era el rey, solo que todavía no despertaba de su sueño, mientras esperaba a que lo hiciera yo amaba al Lysandre humano y al Lysandre vampiro lo dos eran míos uno mi esposo, el otro mi novio

-Ella es brandy.-presento el humano Castiel, pronto distingui el efluvio vampirico en ella, pero sus ojos eran carmesí como seria posible aquello, ella debería estar rompiéndose, su piel despedazandose, pero parecía normal... rápido la recorre Brandy era mi nieta por eso el singular aroma, ella era la princesa vampiro y había logrado a travesar el hechizo Lysandre y Castiel se alejaron de nosotras

-Eres un vampiro.-dije con certeza ella asintió.-cual es tu nombre

-Brandy Dark black no necesite ninguna cosa mas para saber ella en verdad era mi nieta.-y tu.-interrumpió mis pensamientos no podía decirle que era su abuela la única reina .-Rine Colville.-el apellido de unos vampiros inferiores

-No deberías saludar a la realeza de ese modo.-suspire la pequeña debía tener a lo mucho 50 años me incline hacia ella

-Lo siento princesa.-mis movimientos fueron torpes nunca me había inclinado hacia nadie, en ese momento la boina que mantenía mi cabello encerrado cayo al suelo y junto a ello mis lentes, una exclamación de sorpresa salio de sus labios

-Tu eres.-dijo sorprendida no podía mentir mas eche mi cabello hacia atrás y la encare

-Katherine Darkwood la esposa del rey Lysandre líder de la familia real Dark Black y la reina de los vampiros.-mis colmillos salieron y mis ojos resplandecieron ella como acto reflejo de mi poder bajo la mirada y se inclino

-La reina estaba desaparecida.-murmuro

-Vine a la tierra en busca de mi venganza hacia los ainsworth los asesinos de la familia real.-

-Pero solo queda el.-señalo a Lysandre

-No lo es, ese humano es el que contiene dormido al rey.-me traslade a sus pensamientos insertando imágenes de su abuelo, mi esposo

-No puede ser

-Si lo es nuestro reinado resurgirá cuando un sangre pura se convierta en humano, el rey despertara de su letargo

Habia sido un encuentro de lo mas inesperado ver a mi nieta, que se podría confundir conmigo bueno en realidad eso seria imposible, no quería preguntarle como era posible que estuviera, aquí aunque un nombre en particular cruzo por mi mente Rosalya debió haberla ayudado ¿que se traía en manos para enviar a una princesa a este mundo corrompido? o seria ella la que había querido subir a este lugar, esperaba no tener problemas con brandy no quería ser su niñera prefería estar sola, como los 400 años que había pasado vagando por la tierra.

-Que piensas.-interrumpió mis pensamientos Lysandre el mantenía su mirada fija en una libreta donde escribía, me sorprendió que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi molestia

-Nada solo que fue extraño encontrarme con Brandy.-tape mi boca rápidamente había dado demasiado información, el pareció mas interesado dejando de lado su pluma cerro la libreta y me miro con suspicacia

-La conocías de antes.-y ahí comenzaba el interrogatorio que hubiese querido evitar

-Podría decirse que si.-reí por lo bajo.-aunque es la primera vez que la veo

-Como puede ser que la conozcas si nunca la has visto.-me miro escéptico enarcando una ceja yo sonreí

-Has escuchado que la sangre llama.-comenzó a reír debía pensar que estaba loca lo mire mal.-hablo en serio

-Claro la sangre llama y que me dirás después ¿que eres un vampiro.-me quede estática acaso lo había descubierto pero comenzó a reír.-deberías ver tu expresión pareciese como si hubieran descubierto tu secreto

-Una locura no te parece.-dije dándole la razón quería que nuestra conversación fuera hacia otro tema

-Pues claro si los vampiros existieran... cosa que dudo, deben ser unos monstruos horrendos con cuernos alas y un millón de cosas mas seria imposible que pudieran estar entre la gente, ademas unos monstruos como esos serian unos seres repugnantes, como sanguijuelas.-acaso me había llamado sanguijuela y había insultado a su gente

-Tu que vas a saber sobre los vampiros, claro que no somo unas sanguijuela repugnantes, tampoco tenemos cuernos ó alas, por que los humanos se inventan cada cosa extraña somos como ustedes, solo que tenemos una alergia al sol nuestra piel comenzaría a caerse y terminaríamos hechos cenizas, no es necesario que nos alimentemos, la sangre es lo que para los humanos definirían como un postre .-lo vi estaba pálido en mi arranque de ira había terminado por revelarle que era una vampiresa.-Lysandre .-intente acercarme el solo retrocedió asustado.-No te asustes nunca te haría daño

-Eres un vampiro.-tartamudeo blanco estaba pálido su pulso cardíaco era incontrolable se desmayaría si continuaba así, mis instintos salieron a flote junto a mis colmillos eso no era bueno

-Bueno si soy un vampiro.-comenzo de nuevo a retroceder

-Me vas a matar.-solo negué lentamente

-Nunca mataría a mi esposo.-por un segundo su corazón paro no había de otra era ahora o nunca

-Tu esposo.-comenzó a respirar descontroladamente

-Lysandre relájate no te alteres y escúchame.-tuve que dejar de respirar su aroma era embriagante, el olor de la presa asustada por su cazador en mis ojos había deseo y mis colmillos salían cada vez mas, eso no ayudaba mucho, baje la mirada intentando relajarme el recuerdo de mi esposo regreso a mi, si lo atacaba era mas que seguro que el moriría y nunca lo recuperaría por el debía dejar a un lado mi sed por sangre fresca tan palpitante en su cuello bajo esa blanquecina piel, negué con fiereza me estaba dejando llevar, paso una eternidad antes de que el se calmara un poco y con cierto recelo volviera junto a mi

-Explícame eso de que soy tu esposo.-solo asentí

-En tu vida pasada.-comencé.- la vida en la que te conocí eras un noble, un vampiro perteneciente a la nobleza, tu nombre era Lysandre Blackwood mejor conocido en tu juventud como el "caballero negro"***n/a no se me ocurrió mejor nombre*** un guerrero sobresaliente, lideraste muchas batallas entre los vampiros rebeldes que querían acabar con la sociedad que habían formado tantas generaciones atrás, ellos deseaban darse a conocer, revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos, ellos lo hacían creyendo que serian inmunes al subir a la tierra y podrían tener toda la sangre que desearan sin ninguna restricción, pero todo era muy diferente a como ellos lo veían, mantenernos en secreto era nuestra forma de sobrevivir durante generaciones, si salíamos a la luz solar terminábamos muertos, pero ellos creían que era una mentira para mantenerlos controlados, intentaron invadir los reinos, las casa imperiales, matar a los vampiro de sangre pura los únicos mas fuertes que cualquier otro vampiro... para crear su propio gobierno, las fuerzas imperiales deberían encargarse de mantener el orden con el fin de evitar una revuelta, pero no era nada fácil necesitaban de un vampiro lo bastante hábil y poderoso para poder enfrentarse a los opositores, los nobles siempre habian destacado en esos campos tan esenciales; pero odiaban mezclarse con los inferiores.

Muchos ante la posibilidad de perder su lugar y titulo se embarcaron en la lucha contra los opositores, algunos no regresaron en su camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el ejercito fueron emboscados y asesinados de una manera brutal, lo único que quedo fueron sus ropas, familias y clanes comenzaron a caer uno tras otro... frente a esa rebelión en masas era imposible contenerlos.

Cuando todo parecía perdido y las bajas superaban a lo que se mantenían, surgió un vampiro que tenia un extraño poder, el a diferencia a sus antecesores podía salir a la luz sin ser dañado, nadie sabia como era eso posible, ni siquiera se conocía su identidad, permanecía envuelto en mantos negros sus ojos aseguraba algunos eran de un profundo violeta, quedaban hipnotizados con solo verlo, terminando en segundos muertos, su velocidad superaba la de cualquiera, la precisión era de envidiar era prácticamente invencible, no podía ser asesinado con una estaca cualquiera, ni con ninguna arma creada por los nuestros, la luz solar no le afectaba, su piel era como el hierro... no comenzaba a agrietarse.

Ante el rumor de tan poderoso guerrero, las guerras comenzaba a cesar, eso parecía el final pero su objetivo era buscar la manera de asesinarlo, recurrieron a todo magia, fuego, armas... pero nada lograba su cometido, hasta que a uno se le ocurrió "si no podía ser asesinado por algo vampirico, tal vez su debilidad radicaba en un arma humana" así fue como el líder de la revuelta se embarco a este mundo, buscando al humano dispuesto a ayudarlo a eliminar a tal oponente, se hicieron pactos para que un solo día cada cierto tiempo, el portal se reabriera y pudiera entrar cualquiera, un milenio paso nunca se volvio a saber de ese vampiro, con el tiempo los detalles de esa rebelión se comenzaron a investigar, los culpables habían sido pertenecientes a la nobleza.

El clan Lincourt era el responsable, su líder había maquilado todo ese teatro con la única intención de exterminar a los demás nobles y que su familia se convirtieran en los gobernantes absolutos, esa información a permanecido guardada por siglos, los responsables fueron quitados de su categoría convirtiéndose en nobles de segunda categoría, siendo observados para que al primer intento de rebelión fueran exiliados a la tierra, un pequeño desliz fue lo que se necesito para que la identidad del caballero negro fuera revelada.

Como algunos suponían se trato de un noble de el mas alto rango, el hijo del líder del clan Black Lysandre Blackwood, el próximo rey, las personas comenzaban a creer que todo había sido planeado por los mas altos gobernantes, para acallar a la turba furiosa que comenzaba a resurgir, un acontecimiento importante debía llevarse a cabo, algo que les hiciera "olvidar" todas ese cosas, el caballero negro se casaría... como fue de esperarse los ánimos bajaron y todo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad pero, debían volver realidad la noticia, había que buscarle una esposa a dicho héroe, una mujer con grande fortuna. una noble de la misma categoría que el, alguien poderosa que fuera capaz de contener el poder que tenia dicho caballero.

El clan Dark poseía un distintivo entre lo demás, eran capaces de crear magia; la pregunta era ¿como unos seres muertos podía lograra tal cosa? por nuestras venas corría sangre mágica, una maldición llevada desde hacia siglos por el rompimiento de una regla sagrada, pero eso no fue nunca muy perturbador, dicho clan logró ponerlo a su favor convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en uno de los clanes con mayor poder, teniendo el titulo de familia imperial ellos tenían una hija, una vampiresa de asombrosa belleza, dicha mujer era como un imán, su hipnotizante belleza atraía a cualquiera, ella era la única que había logrado dominar la maldición, su magia era poderosa y temida, sabiendo todo eso se tomo la decisión de que la chica fuera la esposa del caballero, ella no podía decir nada, siempre había permanecido en el castillo de sus padres, no conocía el exterior, ella deseaba salir pero no era seguro, nunca había estado enamorada, así que acepto rápidamente la propuesta de matrimonio, aunque nunca había visto al que seria su esposo solo sabia que era un fuerte guerrero... el mas fuerte de todo el reino, ella al terminar de crecer aparentaba 17 años, su cabello era de un extraño plateado que aveces se confundía con blanco, sus ojos eran como los de la mayoría, rojos inyectados en sangre... esa muchacha permanecería así por toda la eternidad.

El día de su boda lo único que pidió como deseo "espero que se enamore de mi"sabia que con solo su forma física el lo haría; pero ella no quería algo así, ella deseaba que la conociera como era por dentro y también la amara de esa forma, no solo por su belleza exterior, quería que el fuera bueno con ella y la amase como ella lo haría, un poco insegura entro al salón donde seria la boda, ella vestía un elegante vestido verde esmeralda el color favorito del muchacho, todos la miraron como hipnotizados, menos uno se sorprendió acaso el no la sintió llegar, segundos después el volteo a verla y sonrió, ella quedo prendada de el, le regreso la sonrisa con sinceridad así el le entrego un precioso anillo que resplandecía según dijo como "el sol", prometiendole que algún día ellos lo verían juntos una puesta de sol y el nacimiento el astro rey

Esa promesa siempre estuvo presente... pero la reina no podía salir moriría si lo intentaba, cuando ellos se casaron pasaron a convertirse en reyes y unieron los 2 clanes Darkblack, el rey intento cumplir su promesa y mostrarle a su reina la belleza del sol, mas de nuevo su intento fracaso, la reina estaba triste al saber que no podría cumplir su sueño al lado del hombre que mas amaba y el se sentía impotente al saber que si podía salir al sol, pero esa libertad de antes se convertía en una brecha entre ellos, ella lo deseaba con todo su ser, el rey paso un siglo investigando como lograrlo pero nada daba frutos.

En su 2000 aniversario desde su boda el le dijo que al fin había descubierto una manera para hacerlo, en el mundo humano existía una flor que podría hacerla inmune a los rayos solares por un tiempo su nombre era **solaris breikum,** el liquido que se destilaba de esa flor era dorado y brillante solo funcionaba si el que lo bebería tenia la resolución de salir afuera

La única manera de conseguirla era salir cuando se abriera el portal, eso sucedió hace 400 años por ultima vez, el rey Lysandre emprendió en un viaje de caza y búsqueda pero era muy peligroso, rondaba el siglo 16 cuando los vampiros y brujas no eran mero cuento, cuando eran perseguidos y asesinados por los humanos, el creía que seria inmune como lo era en el reino, su esposa espero su regreso observando la luna y el volvió... pero completamente herido por una estaca que en su interior contenía sangre de un vampiro, la sangre era del desaparecido rey Lincourt al parecer una flecha con sangre de un noble era la única que podía atravesar a dicho vampiro invencible, se dieron cuenta que todo había sido culpa de los humanos, cuando estos entraron al reino y comenzaron a asesinar a cualquiera que se les pusiera en frente, el rey estaba mal herido no sobreviviría, su esposa lo sabia la reina estaba destrozada, no quería estar sola prefería morir junto a el

Pero una promesa hecha hacia tiempo impidió que ella buscara su muerte, se habían prometido que algún día verían una puesta de sol y el nacimiento del un nuevo día, cuando el rey murió todo comenzó a desmoronarse la magia contenido en su compromiso se rompió al igual que comenzaba a hacerlo el castillo y pronto el reino secreto de los vampiros lo haría, el deber de la reina era beber la sangre de su esposo con el fin de mantener el reino y así lo hizo; pero nada le regresaría a su esposo, nada la libraría del dolor de perderlo se juro que vengaría su muerte y después de hacer aquello en una puesta de sol ella desparecería convertida en cenizas, con todo su poder y conocimiento sobre magia sello el portal que unía a su reino con el humano, quería dejar protegidos a los que le importaban, pero principalmente a su hija Iris como la había llamado su padre todavía no terminaba de crecer pero el dolor de su madre era fuerte, su hambre de venganza incontrolable, abandono el reino dispuesta a vengar a su esposo y desapareció

Alguno pensaron que ella estaba muerta pues no sabían que ahora era inmune al sol ni ella tampoco lo supo, hasta que subió a la tierra dándose cuenta que aun después de su venganza debería regresar al reino y tomar la flecha con la que había muerto el rey para seguirlo, la reina vago 400 años en busca de su venganza cuando solo le faltaba un humano por matar se dio cuenta que el era demasiado parecido al rey y recordó la profecia, no quería creerla pero como seria posible el rey permanecía dormido dentro de el humano, no podía matarlo por eso se quedo al lado del humano cuidándolo hasta el momento en que su esposo despertase de su largo sueño y volviera con ella a el reino donde todo era eterno, donde su amor esperaba su regreso.

-Lysandre Ainsworth tu no eres un humano normal dentro de ti duerme el rey de los vampiros, el caballero mas fuerte del reino, el vampiro que es inmune al sol aun siendo hijo de unos cazadores de vampiros tu no perteneces a este lugar, tus memorias están dormida pero despertaran, tu despertar marcara una nueva era volveras conmigo y seguiremos reinando por siglos hasta que todo desaparezca...

Sin darse cuenta Lysandre Ainsworth se había desmayado cuando ella contaba la historia, la sorpresa de saber todo eso había podido con el pobre humano dejándolo sin conocer gran parte de la historia, su historia.

* * *

Bien aqui se acaba el capitulo 3 de intersección de mundos este fic no durara mucho ya saben que esto no es ninguna clase de plagio yo colaboro con mary ainsworth o estrella en su fic ojos carmesi los pov´s que vean aqui por mas parecidos que sean de los otros yo los e escrito todos asi que por favor no plagien nada ni siquiera que tenga un parecido todo esta registrado bajo mi nombre nno acepto plagios sea la persona que sea

Gracias a las personas que apoyaron este fic aunque no veo que les guste mucho y me estoy pensando eliminarlo ya veremos que tan aceptado es este capitulo en lo personal a mi me fascino la historia de kathe y Lysandre saben son mi pareja favorita

no tengo idea si esa flor exista solo que me invente el nombre espero les gustara y deje reviews si fue asi lean decisiones y consecuencias el lunes publicare a las ganadoras, milagro de alas blancas el nuevo capitulo lo publicare antes del domingo tal vez a alguien le gustaría ser mi beta no para escribir la historia junto a mi si no para arreglar errores ortográficos eso me da mucha pereza y es doble trabajo en fin dejenme en un review o como mensaje privado

Gracias por leer nos veremos pronto

KATHE

agreguenme a FB y denle like a la pagina en donde trabajo las dejare en mi perfil se los agradeceria muchisimo y contesten la pregunta de a quien prefieren Lys o Viktor

ahora si eso es todo


End file.
